User blog:SonicAnimeStar/SonicAnimeStar Version: Mario vs Sonic
Their rivalry is legendary and their fame unmatched. After battling for over two decades, this epic duel will finally meet a decisive end. Yes this is my version of the Mario vs Sonic, And this is going to be base on my opinion of Mario vs Sonic, and I do some of the research of Death Battle says mostly, but I will make a lot of changes and I will say it again this battle is subjective and its base on my opinion and research But their are going to be some rules for this battle: 'Rules' 1. I will be using the shows, anime, like Sonic X, AOSTH, Super Mario Bros Show, and etc 2. Paper Mario, Archie Sonic, Mario Kun, Sonic manga (Yes there is a Sonic Manga) will not be use ''' '''3. This is no prep, so both character shouldn't have peer knowledge to each other 4. Power ups like Wisps, Doulde Cherries and etec can be use, but no things like Cappy, Lumas, Time Plate, Power Ring, and etc can not be use 5. If a character has a outlier, it can't be use, Outlier such as Mario outswimming black holes or Sonic can swim in SATAM, these are good examples has a outlier feat, if the outlier has proof that they can really do it then it can be use, but Outlier does have no proof that they can really do it, then its a outlier Bonus: This is a personal thing, I am not use a mini game for a feat of a character, Mario and Sonic, given a character a upper hand by a mini game is very inconsistent, and that really make someone look very bias 'Mario' Mario is Born as one of the Seven Star Children possessing an extraordinary amount of power Base Mario abilities: Mario can break break with his fists, he needs the power to break down the toughest walls, he busts out the Ultra Hammer. the Ultra Hammer, combined with Mario's mighty swing, can break through practically any material. Mario can throw a baseball so fast, it overloaded this speed gun, implying it was launched over 999 miles per hour. In the Mario World cartoon, he hurled a dinosaur out of orbit. Assuming this creature is of similar size and weight to a Tyrannosaurus Rex, this feat would require a force of over 135 tons of TNT Any official material counts, so long as it's supported by the games, otherwise we'd be ignoring a huge majority of the character's history. Take a look at this Chain Chomp. It's actually made up of solid gold. Gold is ridiculously heavy. While one cubic foot of iron weighs 491 pounds, a cubic foot of gold is over 1,200 pounds. Luckily, a Chain Chomp is a perfect sphere, so we can compare it to Mario's height to find that it weighs nearly six thousand tons. But he mario did had outside help with the flood and by the wet ground and he wasn’t effortlessly doing it but We will give him credit. His isn't even Mario's most impressive feat. At one point, he lifted an entire fortress and punted it through the air. The Castle that Mario left has unknown weight, but if we try measured the entire interior based on maps from the game. By scaling these measurements to the castle's smaller avatar and conservatively assuming a limestone composition, So doing to the height it could weigh more than sixty one million tons, Given the distance it was kicked, Mario must have exerted a force of around three and a half megatons of TNT. So if this castle did weight the much this much Mario kick is more power than the Hiroshima bomb, but this is just assuming, not the actual weight, but yes this is impressive and it compare to him easily picking up Bowser and able to scale to Donkey Kong which punch the Moon out of orbit But there is something that we have to discuss, MARIO…..SPEED FEATS Mario does have very impressive reaction speed feats, and reflexes, Mario is fast enough to react to lasers and koopas and He's quick enough to maneuver when transformed into a bolt of lightning, and skilled enough to pilot the Star Diver as it rockets through the atmosphere. But We really don’t know if he was moving and reacting of electric he could of have outside help with cappy that could guided him and him going fast can help him react fast he isn’t reacting in normal feat, but yes we will give him credit for this, Star driver fast but must things in mario universe isn’t really comparable to real world, so we really can’t say or have any prove that he is going FTL ''' '''Mario has some impressive durability feats, He's so freaking manly, he took an explosion to the face that wrecked an entire castle, and even better, he was standing in the middle of this. ' And We see the massive explosion of a tennis court arena from the opening of Mario Power Tennis)' Based on a standard tennis court's measurements, we can determine the blast of this fire ball covered a radius of over two thousand feet. To reach this distance, the blast must have had an explosive yield of over 2.4 megatons. Mario has been near the star and the Star core. Mario's Power Ups: Mario has over a lot of power up his use during his adventure ''' '''One power up Mario had learn to use without equipment which is the Flower Fire So that means Mario can use pyrokinesis without it doing to Mario and Luigi Games Category:Blog posts